


On My Skin

by lealila



Series: in a world you once lived in [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Friendship, Original Character(s), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thier memories are like photographs: with time, they start to fade. </p><p>Or: the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My head!canon as to what happened after the episode "Go!" in the fifth season. 
> 
> It is also possible that there will be a second chapter, but no promises.

_ On My Skin _

_their memories are like photographs: with time, they start to fade_

Robin remembers everything before his oath, and certainly before his titans. He was nine when Batman took him under his wing and gave him a new alias—gave him _Robin_. Robin was fourteen, on the verge of fifteen, when he stumbled upon superhuman teens that looked to him for guidance, and he looked back with ideas of new starts.

(He admits, long after their first encounter, long after defeating the Brotherhood that he wasn’t really looking to work alone.)

The start is rough and for a month, before they’re all living in the same house continuously, before they start to _talk_ , no one knows how to break the ice. Or in Starfire’s words: _glorfak hertiol._ But they try. They all learn soon enough that Titans are good at trying.

“On my planet,” she says shyly, two days after their first meeting, “new friends gather to have a… _banquet_ to ‘break the ice’.”

Cyborg shrugs. “Sounds fine to me, but where are we gonna prepare this feast? In case you haven’t noticed, no one knows how to cook.”

They’ve been living in a small apartment—Cyborg’s apartment—while they decide on if they’re really ready to start this superhero team, if they’re ready for the responsibility, and for each other. Their diet consists of Chinese take-out and meat. Meal-time is the only time they actually spend to together. Cyborg works to pay off the rent, and Robin doesn’t know where Raven or Beast Boy go, but Starfire stays with him at the apartment. He starts to think that maybe, they aren’t ready for each other.

Maybe Starfire’s idea is the only way they can start.

“We could have pizza,” Beast Boy suggests. Cyborg nods immediately and Robin’s quick to agree also. It’s cheap, and and casual, and _everyone_ can eat pizza—even the vegan Beast Boy.

Starfire and Raven look at the changeling in confusion. “What’s pizza?” Raven asks.

The boys stare at the girls with mouths agape.

“You guys mean you’ve never had _pizza_?” Beast Boy is shocked and quick to shove them in the direction of the nearest pizza joint—the same one where they all met. “Dudes, we’re totally having pizza tonight.”

And two hours later, they are. Robin and Cyborg both devour a single large pizza, watching Beast Boy question—or pester, from the look of irritation in Raven’s eyes—the girls, wondering if they’re enjoying their first-ever pizza.

“Super,” Raven drones, picking at her slice.

Starfire agrees with the enthusiasm Raven never has. “Oh, yes! I am most enjoying this ‘pizza’. Tell me, what is _in_ pizza?”

“Well, the basic ingredients consist of cheese, tomatoes, and bread. What goes on top of it is entirely up to you,” the changeling explains.

Starfire mostly gets it, but it’s not hard to catch the slight burrow of the brows indicating her confusion. She’s about to ask more, but Robin supposes it’s time to bring up their future.

“So…I think we should be a team.” That came out way blunter than he meant, not at all what he was hoping for, and Robin feels a blush creep on his face as they all stare at him.

“A…team? All of us, working together to fight the bad guys?” Beast Boy looks shy, suddenly, and just a little hopeful. Robin nods. Another moment of silence goes by before he’s all energy and smiles again. “Dude! That sounds _awesome_!”

“Yeah man. We worked great against those lizard monsters!”

“Oh, yes! We can protect our new home!”

They all look eagerly at Raven. “I…I’m not really the ‘hero’ type.”

Beast Boy laughs. “Dude, you were the one that stopped all those gecko freaks. You saved _everyone_.”

She looks away. “You guys really don’t want me around, either way. If you knew what I’m capable of—“

Cyborg cuts her off. “Raven.”

She frowns at him from across the table. He frowns back, continuing. “Raven, we don’t care. We’re your friends, and you having nothing to worry about.”

Her eyes soften just a bit. “I—okay. I’m in.”

“Woot! We’re a team now!” Beast Boy yells, excited.

“Glorious!”

“If we’re a team, we’re gonna need a name,” Cyborg says.

“What about Titans? I mean, we fought like the titans and stuff,” Beast Boy suggests.

“Titans, eh?” Robin nods. “I like it.”

“What about _Teen_ Titans, though? I mean, we are teens and I like the double letter,” Cyborg adds.

“Me too!”

“And me also!”

“Yeah, sure. It’s fine.”

Robin tries to hid a grin—well, sort of tries—and holds his hand in the middle of the table. “The Teen Titans?”

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all lay their hands atop of his, one after another. “The Teen Titans,” they echo.

Days later, when they—well, Robin and Cyborg: Raven outright refuses, and Beast Boy and Starfire don’t quite know what to say—approach the mayor with plans of protecting the city, he’s ecstatic. Apparently, Jump City has been having trouble with super criminals for almost a year now, and has been unable to get the JLA or other, somewhat rogue, heroes to come and help. Mayor Killigan can’t promise much of a pay per person, but offers $60,000 a year, what a normal four person family makes in these parts.

“After all,” Killigan says, “you five are like a family, right?”

Robin and Cyborg don’t quite know how to respond, so Robin just holds out his hand.

“Deal.”

Cyborg looks a little dubious, but Robin knows where to get a little extra money if they need it.

The first action they decide to work on is getting to know the police force. They will be working together, now, and should figure out some sort of…not schedule, but understanding: the Titans aren’t here for dealing with gangs and drug dealers and the criminals without suits and masks—they’ll help, of course, if need be, but will otherwise stay out of the police’s way.

The Titans take this order from Officer Lorenzo with the grace of adults.

When they get out of earshot, they snicker for hours.

The house—their Tower—their home—gets built in a month. The builders are amazed: with all the high-tech computers and security equipment, they thought it would take six months. But Cyborg and Raven and Robin help the electricians; Beast Boy and Starfire drag the heavier items from place to place, saving time and money. And when the Tower is finally complete, they spend a day shopping for furniture, all while getting to know each other: what they like, dislike, what they do for fun, a little of their past, and a lot of their hopes and dreams. When they get back home, rooms are claimed and if you are Raven, bordered up, and they all silently tour their new home, trailing after one another.

Finally, when they end up back in the living room, Robin speaks, breaking the silence that has reigned all afternoon. “So…how does everyone like it?”

The Titans break into smiles—even Raven.

“I think,” Starfire says, “we love it.”

A few moments of silence before Cyborg breaks it. “Who’s up for pizza?”

An hour later, they sit at their dining table—a solid oak with black legs: Raven pointed it out first, and the rest fell in love simultaneously.

They chatter amiably for hours until the computer alerts them of trouble. A stone giant whom they will later call “Cinderblock” just escaped from jail and their help is needed. They drop everything at Robin’s “Titans, go!” and go rushing off to save the city they already call home.

This is the beginning, Robin—and Starfire and Raven and Cyborg and Beast Boy—will someday realize, of the end.


End file.
